Hex (Horizons)
Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his vast magic powers. Appearance Hex has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. He has black fingernails and toenails. Personality Hex is generally power-hungry and will go to whatever lengths to increase his powers and mastery over magic. He is often seen as ruthless and arrogant. Hex is described as having a bad temper and having a twisted sense of humor. History Prior to the series, Hex is revealed to be thousands of years old. It is unknown how many descendants he has, but it is confirmed he has a niece, Charmcaster. When Hex first appeared in Behind the Shelves, Hex was disguised as a librarian and professor at Horizon Arts, known as "Mr. Xavier." He had spent half a semester searching and successfully stealing the "Piatrănic Sorbere". However, he was forced to retreat as the item only gave him a temporary boost of magic power. In Livin' the Dream, Hex trapped Ethan inside a dream world in hopes of obtaining the Omnitrix himself. When Ethan broke free from both his perfect dream and nightmare, Hex was forced to retreat. In Omni-Hex, Hex disguised himself as a teacher once again, to create a fraternity to sacrifice 10 students to create his own Omnitrix mutated monsters. When this involved Alice and Nikki, Ethan, Terence and Hannibal stepped into grab Hex's spellbook to undo the spell, only to realize Hex had no control over his monsters. Eventually they undid the spell, and in a fight against Ghoulseye, Hex escaped as he decided to go after something greater. In How to Save a Life, Hex revealed he had begun gathering the pieces as he had planned to awaken an evil from inside Ghoulseye. By Spirited Away, Hex had gathered all the artifacts he needed to create the Ergaleío of Despair, a weapon that can summon and control the spirits among the planet. All he had to do was awaken a cosmic entity deep inside Ghoulseye, which was later revealed to be Sha'Rrow. Hex demanded Ethan to sacrifice Sha'Rrow to him, but was denied. So the two clashed it out until Hex released Ghoulseye from the Omnitrix. This awakened Sha'Rrow, and he granted Hex the power to use the Ergaleío of Despair and began to conquer the planet. Ethan was forced to take a last stand after his Omnitrix malfunctioned and lost the trust of his friends. Ethan and the group found Hex and Sha'Rrow hiding out in a tower on top of Hollywood Hill, and trapped Sha'Rrow back inside the Omnitrix. However, Ethan had forgotten Hex still had the Ergaleío of Despair in his grasp, leading for Ethan to used Echo Echo to defeat Hex. As the battle raged on, Hex took the opportunity to release Echo Echo out of the Omnitrix, only to be revealed he was an energy being trapped inside a containment suit. To their surprise, Echo Echo was on Ethan's side and he battled Hex until he was defeated. This lead to Echo Echo fading away into particles, and Hex to his arrest. In Okey, Dokey! Literature Club, Charmcaster finds Hex locked up in his cell where he reveals if he escapes, Ethan and the Secret Alien Containment Team will continue to hunt him down. Charmcaster vows to get her revenge on Ethan and Hex tells her to do as she wishes. Powers and Abilities Hex is a powerful and highly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. These can range from levitation of himself and objects, projecting force blasts and defense barriers, scrying (to locate magical artifacts), control over matter and elemental forces, bringing inanimate objects to life, and teleportation. In addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very agile. Hex is seen to be a master manipulator as while using his disguises, he can manipulate other people's feelings against anything and anyone. 'Equipment' *Hex owns a spell book, known as Grimoire of Archamada which he used to cast various spells. *Hex carries the Charms of Bezel, which allows him to shoot fire, lightning, manipulate luck, use telekinesis and resurrect the dead. *Hex once wielded the Ergaleío of Despair which he used to summon an army of spirits to conquer the Earth, before it was destroyed. Weaknesses Ethan is able to see through Hex's mind games and disguises, which has often caused him more trouble than he's liked. Appearances *''Behind the Shelves'' (first appearance) *''Hannibal: The Choice He Makes'' (cameo) *The Tenth Alien *''Livin' the Dream'' *''Omni-Hex'' *''How to Save a Life'' *''Spirited Away, Part 1'' *''Spirited Away, Part 2'' *''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club'' Etymology Hex's name comes from the word "Hex", which means a spell of cruel intent. Also, Hex's name is pronounced the same way as the Dutch word "heks", which means "witch". Trivia *Hex's tattoo is an homage to the masks that the warriors of Bezel wore. *Hex is designed to be more like a mix of his original series and Reboot counterpart. **Hex has the backstory of his Reboot counterpart, only to have a few twists to be revealed later. **Hex also has the voice of his reboot counterpart, only because of User:Ebomnitrix love for the 2011 Thundercats reboot. *A big change of Hex to E-10: Horizons was the decision to give him a more twisted sense of humor, to show that he is truly evil. Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Magic